1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and particularly to a rotatable push-up exercise device (typically two devices are used to perform a push-up, the devices being spread apart at shoulder width so that each arm is supported by a separate device) having a platform-mounted bar grasped by, the user when performing push-ups that may be held stationary when performing push-ups, or in which the platform may be free to rotate when performing push-ups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Push-ups are a traditional conditioning exercise for exercising the muscles in the arms and chest of the user. Various devices have been utilized to aid the user in executing push-ups, most being focused on stabilizing the user's body to concentrate force in the user's arms and chest, and further to aid in the prevention of accidental injury. Typical push-up aiding devices provide some sort of base with a gripping handle mounted thereon. One such base and handle is provided for each of the user's hands, and the user performs the push-up exercise gripping the handles, rather than having his or her hands positioned in the traditional position on the floor.
Although such devices aid the user in exercising the user's arms and chest, these devices do not provide the user with the option of either allowing the grips to rotate or keeping the grips stationary. Moreover, when such devices use ball bearings, both the upper and lower races are continuous. A device in which the handgrips are held stationary allows the user to concentrate on strengthening the biceps, since the shoulder muscles are constrained when performing conventional push-ups. A device in which the handgrips rotate exercises other muscle groups, so that muscles that are used in rotating the arms, such as the rotator cuff muscles, shoulder muscles, and small muscles of the arms and wrists are exercised and strengthened. A single device that permits the user both options is desirable. Thus, a rotatable push-up exercise device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.